Sophia's journey
by Fishyqueen
Summary: my take on how Sophia ended up in the barn. a short story


After she ran away Sophia tried find a spot to hide as she was running she dropped her doll. When she tried to back for it she saw zombies and ran. She ran to Hershel's farm she saw the barn thinking that was a safe place.. Sophia thought everyone was dead and didn't bother to going her help. She was crying thinking about her mom. She noticed the barn door was locked so she climbed up in and got inside. She felt safe that was intill she fell. She saw all the zombies around her and screamed crying.

"Help me please help me." Maggie heard her and came running opening up the door pulling her out. By that time it was too late she bitten and Maggie just cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie what your name."

"Sophia I ran off my mama is looking for me." Maggie didn't have the heart to the tell the little girl that all hope for her was lost. She ran inside and told her dad about little Sophia and he told Maggie to tie her up and when she starts to change to throw her in the barn. Before Maggie went away Sophia turned to Maggie.

"Tell my mom I love her."

"I will." 4 weeks Carol her mom and the rest of them where there on the farm looking for her not knowing that all hope was gone. After Rick shot her Carol just there in shock with tears down her face Darryl put his arm around her. Shane was still mad turning to Hershel.

"How long have known that she in the barn and you couldn't tell us."

"For awhile but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. When Maggie found her she was already bitten. She say to tell her mom she loved her. Glen turned to Maggie with an angry look on his face pulling her aside.

"I can't believe you knew aabout this and you didn't say anything. We went out looking for her thinking she alive. Darryl got hurt looking for her."

"Glen I couldn't tell you I hurt too much to say. What suppose to say to her? I found your daughter but she bitten so I locked her in the barn."

"I guess not." Carol walked back to the RV Laurie followed but Carol stopped her. She lay on the bed and cried. Aabout 20 minutes later Darryl came in.

"I know right now you don't wanna see anyone but I feel so sorry for you. I want to make things better."

"Thank you so much." she kissed him on the lips and soon they making out. She felt a little guilty making out after learning of her daughter's death but it brought her pleasure.

"I know that your upset about losing your daughter. Now you have me and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She smiled back at Darryl even though you could see the tears still coming down her face. Shane was still very angry looking like he ready to pick a fight with the old man. It took everyone rick had to hold Shane back.

"everyone should just cool down and talk about this tomorrow."

"he knew about Sophia and you want me to walk and pretend that nothing happened."

"I know that we all mad and in shock of what we just saw but getting mad and fighting won't bring her back." Instead of punching the old man Shane punched Rick right in the jaw and walked away. Hershel came into the room after Shane had walked out the house.

"we are truly sorry for happened to the little girl but we didn't know she in there before she got bit. If we knew about Sophia we would've saved her you know that."

"I know that but right now Shane doesn't want to hear that. He thinks that you guys knew and could've helped her. I'll try to talk to him and see if he'll calm down. Lori was trying make sure Carl was ok. Since the infection hit Sophia was his friend and she gone. Amy was kinda ok to hang with but she was also gone. He felt bad for telling Shane she was alive and he should keep looking for her. Carl knew now he had protect his parents. Everyone but Rick and Glen stayed away for the house. Even after he found what Maggie did Glen still loved her and wanted be around her. A week later everyone decide to leave Herschel's farm. Maggie left too she loved Glen to much to leave him. They drove around now they were somewhere around GA. As they were driving they spotted a house with lights on. Shane decided to checked it. When he go the house he walked gun drawn calling out "hello". Two girls bout 14 and 16 came out and ran to him

"You here to rescue us."

"Yeah I am. What are your names."? "Sara and Rachel." he walked with the girls in back of him. It made Shane good that at least he helped someone. He still wished he saved Sophia. The others we glad to see the two girls that meant there was other survivors out there


End file.
